coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9911 (30th October 2019)
Plot Gemma starts to panic as their car remains stationary and she makes Chesney ring 999 as her contractions increase. Jade insists that Fiz goes to Wolverhampton, saying she knows the right strategies to deal with Hope's outbursts. With the cable car stuck due to a technical issue, paramedic Carys Tegid talks on the phone to Chesney and Gemma and tells them what to do to help with the birth. Gail summons Nick to a family conference at No.8 that evening. The first baby starts to arrive as the cable car begins moving again. Gemma pushes the child out. It’s a boy which she cuddles as the car arrives at the station and the waiting paramedics. The Metcalfes arrive for the Speed Daal meal and Geoff insists that alcohol is brought in to help with the celebration. Yasmeen frets about what Alya will say. Fiz packs another bag and Hope apologises to her. Before she can leave, Rita arrives with Chesney's texted news that Gemma has gone into labour. A footling breach complication develops in the ambulance with the second of the quads and the paramedics determine that Gemma requires a caesarean section for the other three infants. She is rushed to Saint Tudno Hospital where the first child is put into an incubator while she is taken to theatre. At the conference, Gail pleads with her quarrelling family for unity, to accept they’ve all made mistakes and to help David. Gemma undergoes her surgery and all the other babies are delivered safely. Everyone is pleased with Jade’s cooking. She is happy to be left alone with Tyrone when Evelyn has an early night and gives him a present of a dartboard. They decide to play a game together. Paul, Bernie, Fiz and Rita arrive in Llandudno to the news that two boys and two girls have been safely delivered and are doing well. Chesney tells them about the proposal and the dropped ring. The Platts put on a show of unity by going for a family meal to Speed Daal. Geoff books himself on a management course, insisting to Yasmeen that they change their no-alcohol policy. Having disappeared for a while, Bernie returns with the dropped ring which she hunted out on the slopes and slips it to a grateful Chesney. Gemma announces they’re naming the babies after the hospital staff - Aled, Carys, Llio and Bryn. Having been disturbed by the noise, Evelyn joins in the darts match. Jade looks longingly at Tyrone. Gemma is allowed out of bed to see her babies. She accepts Chesney’s proposal and he puts the retrieved ring on her finger. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Aled Ifans - Owen Arwyn *Carys Tegid - Ruthie Gwilym Thomas *Llio Fychan - Mari Rowland Hughes Places *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Llandudno - Cable car, station, ambulance *Saint Tudno Hospital - Reception, operating theatre, incubator room, waiting room and Gemma's room Notes *First appearances of Aled, Carys, Llio and Bryn Brown. In this episode the quadruplets are played by prosthetic babies instead of real ones due to the characters' premature births. *The scenes in the cable car were partly recorded using remote control cameras fitted to the infrastructure as it wasn’t possible for a camera crew to fit inside the compartments with the actors. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma goes into labour in a cable car over Wales; Jade persuades Fiz to leave her in charge of the family; and Geoff revels in the role of host. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,611,347 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes